micro_infestionfandomcom-20200213-history
Amara
The Most Brave Republic of Amara is a micronation, located in the southern part of the Sulawesi. It's capital is Hostian Town, and it's official languages are Amaran and English. Etymology Amara comes from Jolie Singer's seeing. when the boat that sunk on the uninhabited island, Jolie had a sore vision. She named the boat Amara, on which is still nicknamed today. History The micronation was founded in 1919, after two girls, Kethen Sivmann and Jolie Singer, descendants from the United Kingdom founded a settlement in an uninhabited island in the Sulawesi. They made a royal house of 3 floors there, all by themselves. Soon after the HMS Arma sunk, many people from the United States and the United Kingdom came to the house. Many apartments and jobs were built there, and Amara had become a kingdom in 1921. It's first queen is Queen Europaea I, which it's real name is Cram Woodstone. A coup d'etat was held on 1939, after the republicans made a riot against the King Drummond II's forces. Their victory led to an establishment of the republic, with a new constitution. The royals were dissatisfied with that. In 1950, 90% of the population of Amara became protesting after the men was the superior force on that nation. For that, the Grulla Revolution had started on 27th September. Amara became a womens-only republic ever since. In 1965, an atomic bomb dropped over the isle of Countdown Island, which caused the death of supposedly 100 inhabitants. In 1967, Amara's economy got into a severe depression, producing the lack of food, jobs and other cares. A multi-millonaire woman, Alga de Saavedra, descendant from Spain, made a treaty with the Amaran government to give a solution to the depression. In 1973, Kate Johnson created the Amaran language. A revolution was held in 1975 against the forces of President Anne Regina Woodley. It all started with the Fall of Arbiroth, and then it expanded to other lands. The rebels were victorious, and the Glorious Republic of Amara has been established, with a new constitution, which allowed men to visit their land, but for a temporary rate, from 1 to 10 years. The last president of the Glorious Republic, Johanna Fawkes, was soon assasinated in 25th March 1979, by an unknown drug addict and 3 other. For that, 4,100 people celebrated the Departure Day on Cramble Town, which led to a new republic to be established. The president Elissa Jothman, made a congress with the UN in Hostian Town. It decided whether or not Amara should be recognized by them, and it concluded with a failure. On March 21, 2019, Louise Crot, a terrorist, among with 9 other women, made a rebellion against the government of Rothring Queen. It started with the bombing of Hostian Town, and soon it expanded to 20. Many women ran in fear. They also bombed the Presidential Apartment, and soon, in April 2nd, assasinated the president. For that, Louise became the supreme governor of the country, and it's constitution switched to both a communist and imperialist one. Provinces Amara is divided into 17 provinces and 2 special districts. # Wonders # Cromtholl # Arman Valley # Pissian # New Papua # Charoste # Lambert # Douvide # New Francis # Caly Coast # Sortine # A Must # Fenflow # Aryania # New Scranton # Countdown Island # Trooville Island * M - Hostian Town * K - Pooder Town Symbols Amara's flag contains two maroon stripes and a yellow space, which contains a modification of the Moor Anchor. Amara's anthem is You Should See Me In A Crown.Category:Amara Category:Asian micronations